Adicciones
by Bromelia
Summary: El informador  traficante que provee al agente Mahone de sus pastillas tiene también una adicción. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Hacía apenas media hora que había llegado de la oficina y estaba allí inmóvil sentado en un sillón, ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta. Era casi siempre el peor momento del día, cuando llegaba a su apartamento al terminar la jornada y estaba tan solo y le quedaba toda una noche por delante de darle vueltas a la cabeza, de frustración, de angustia. Intentaba que sus pensamientos no se deslizaran fuera de lo estrictamente necesario para atrapar a los ya célebres 8 fugados de Fox River. En otras circunstancias el caso actual habría sido para él un juego, un acicate, le apasionaba resolver acertijos, jeroglíficos, enigmas, juegos de palabras, etc. Scofield había trazado un plan deslumbrante con el que él se había llegado a obsesionar, era para él un reto averiguar los entresijos de la mente de aquel hombre, comprender su funcionamiento a través del complejo plan que se había trazado y seguir todas sus pistas. Pero la presión constante de la Compañía, o mejor dicho su chantaje, esa amenaza invariable, que pesaba sobre él y su familia como la espada de Damocles, los actos que le estaban obligando a cometer y que le hacían descender cada vez más abajo, hacia el fondo de ese pozo en el que había caído a partir de lo de Shales, le hacía percibir de manera terriblemente nítida que su vida se había ido a la mierda y que nada nunca volvería a ser como antes. En todos los sentidos.

En esa huida desesperada de sí mismo y de sus actos sabía instintivamente, aunque tratara por todos los medios de encontrar una vía de escape, que al final sólo había un precipicio en el que caería sin remisión, entonces… ¿porqué tanto correr? Se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos, una arcada subió desde su estómago que era como una bola a punto de salir por su boca. ¡Maldita sea, necesitaba el midazolam! ¡ése imbécil de Steve había quedado en llamarle cuando consiguiera las pastillas y todavía no lo había hecho y no le quedaba ni una! No se daba cuenta que las necesitaba, que no podía pasar un día sin ellas…

Entonces sonó el timbre, le extrañó, no se acordaba de que sonara así. Desde que se divorció y vivía solo, o más bien desde lo de Shales, casi nunca llamaba nadie a su puerta… ¿quién coño sería? Cogió su arma y se la metió atrás en el cinturón, miró por la mirilla, era Steve. Abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y metió adentro a Steve de un tirón, luego miró fuera y cerró la puerta y allí mismo tras la puerta, le espetó de malas maneras:

¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Te dije que me llamaras al móvil y yo te diría dónde nos veríamos.

Lo siento… Sr. Mahone… pensé que era más rápido venir aquí directamente.

No me gusta que vengas a mi casa, no vuelvas a hacerlo –le dijo lentamente, levantando el dedo índice de forma amenazadora.

Antes, venía algunas veces… - Empezó a balbucear Steve, este hombre a pesar de todo a veces le aterraba.

Eso era cuando me informabas sobre Shales, a esto no quiero que vengas aquí, ¿las traes no?

Sí, Sr. Mahone… pero…

Dámelas –la mirada fulminante que le echó hubiera bastado para que se las diera sin pronunciar palabra.

Steve titubeante sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora un bote de pastillas con alguna dificultad, Mahone se lo arrebató de la mano.

Sr. Mahone… verá… creo que debería visitar a un médico, para sus nervios…esto no creo que le esté haciendo ningún bien.

Steve estaba aprovechando que Mahone estaba ocupado abriendo el frasco y engullendo una pastilla para hablar.

Son difíciles de conseguir, no sé si podré seguir trayéndoselas… ¿Ya no quiere que le siga buscando información sobre Shales o sobre cualquier otra cosa? Sabe que soy bueno husmeando en los bajos fondos…, enterándome de cosas en la calle…

No Steve, ya no necesito nada sobre Shales…

Pero todavía está fuera…

¡No puedo ocuparme de tantos convictos al mismo tiempo! – dijo Mahone furioso perdiendo los nervios.

Pero…

1500 miligramos de esto una vez al mes –le dijo levantando el frasco y poniéndoselo delante de las narices- eso es todo lo que quiero de ti ¿entendido? -rugió Mahone.

Pero Sr. Mahone no debería…, se está destruyendo.

¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

¡Sí lo es! – dijo Steve levantando la voz por primera vez ante Mahone, indignado y audaz.

Este cambio de su habitual actitud y este arrebato que no le conocía, dejó a Mahone un poco perplejo.

¿Que sí lo es? Vamos chaval… ocúpate de tus cosas y déjame en paz…

Dijo con algo de sorna, aunque apenas le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque Steve se avalanzó sobre él y cogiéndole la cabeza entre las manos le estampó un beso en la boca, Mahone se golpeó la cabeza y la espalda contra la pared y tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de la naturaleza del ataque. Le dio un empujón con toda su fuerza y Steve tambaleando casi cae al suelo.

¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿a qué coño viene esto? – le bramó Mahone al muchacho todo sofocado y hecho un basilisco.

Lo siento…lo siento, - balbució Steve bajando la cabeza, encogiéndose y ruborizado hasta las cejas, por un momento creyó por la expresión de Mahone que le iba matar allí mismo.

¿Qué lo sientes? ¿qué mierda de respuesta es ésa? – vociferó Mahone todavía más cabreado.

Me gusta –dijo al cabo de unos segundos-. Sé que no debería haber hecho eso, pero estoy enamorado de usted. – le contestó en un susurro haciendo acopio de valor y casi sollozando.

Mahone se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta y pasaron los segundos (a Steve se le hicieron horas). Por fin reaccionó, seguía con expresión de muy pocos amigos, pero al menos bajó el tono de voz:

Sin duda me estás tomando el pelo muchacho… al menos eso espero.

En absoluto.

Pero… ¿es que eres gay?

¡Pues claro que soy gay! ¿le habría dicho si no lo que le he dicho?

No lo sabía… dijo Mahone, nada más decirlo le pareció una estupidez el comentario que acababa de hacer, estaba de repente desorientado y confuso.

Bueno no llevo un cartel puesto ni nada por el estilo… no tenía porqué saberlo.

Yo no soy gay.

Lo sé

¿Y…?

¿Y? Pues nada, que lamento lo que he hecho, pero nunca le hubiera dicho lo que le he dicho, jamás le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos si usted no se maltratara de esa forma. Pero no soporto ver cómo se hunde… si pudiera ayudarle de alguna manera…

No Steve, no puedes ayudarme, lo siento. – Ahora Mahone parecía exhausto, agotado, como si no le quedaran fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para hablar o pensar. Hablaba en voz muy baja. –Creo que será mejor que te vayas ¿no? Toma – añadió y le puso en la mano un billete que se sacó del bolsillo.

Abrió la puerta y le hizo gesto a Steve de que saliera. Éste cabizbajo salió arrastrando los pies, todavía rojo de vergüenza. Cuando llegó a la calle inspiró y expiró profundamente, había hecho la mayor tontería de su vida. Aún le quemaba en la boca el contacto con los labios de Mahone, también sentía un nudo en la garganta, un vacío enorme en el estómago y un calor enorme en las mejillas, no sabía si por la vergüenza, si por el obvio rechazo de Mahone (o más bien diríase por su obvio desinterés) o simplemente por ser tan estúpido como para gustarle un hombre así, mejor sería que se hubiera comprado una cobra y tenerla de mascota en casa.

Agradeció la noche fresca y agradable. Trastabillando cruzó la calle, había un parquecillo, se sentó en un banco y se puso a meditar sobre el disparate y el ridículo que había hecho y sobre aquel agente del FBI un poco pirado y pensaba también que peligroso, que le había sorbido el seso sin darse él cuenta de cómo, ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con él? ¿Porque sabía que no podría tenerle, que era un imposible? Tal vez era eso… o no…, ¿era sólo deseo? Pero si era únicamente lujuria porqué se preocupaba tanto de si se tomaba o no aquella mierda. Mientras más hecho polvo llegara a estar y más hundido, más posibilidades había que al final cayera en sus manos. Inmediatamente se recriminó por haber considerado esa posibilidad. ¿Qué pensaría Mahone de él ahora? ¿Que era un imbécil? ¿Un imbécil y un marica? Es posible que tan siquiera pensara nada, probablemente para él el muchacho que le proveía de sus pastillas era sólo eso y le importaba menos que una hormiga. Tenía 26 años y Mahone… ¿entre 40 y 45? Lo más probable. Pero dios… era tan atractivo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo veía. Su voz, su manera de moverse, incluso esa forma desabrida de dirigirse a él le galvanizaban y entonces fantaseaba con poder algún día perderse en ese cuerpo largo y fibroso, en esa boca tan sensual, en el hielo candente de sus ojos tan azules.

Pero eso eran, fantasías, eso es, estúpidas fantasías que le hacían enrojecer. Cada vez que veía a Mahone estaba más irritable y más desagradable, bueno en realidad desde que lo conocía nunca había sido alguien especialmente fácil, lo último seguro que le pasaba por la imaginación eran los pensamientos entre románticos y concupiscentes hacia su persona por parte de su proveedor de midazolam.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Steve había quedado en llamar a un colega para ver si iban a dar una vuelta por algunos garitos no muy recomendables, él se movía en esos ambientes como pez en el agua, o casi. Allí veía cosas, oía cosas, trapicheaba y sacaba algún dinero… y conseguía también las dichosas pastillitas. Se echó la mano al bolsillo, pero su teléfono móvil había desaparecido. Rebuscó por todos lados, miró por el banco donde había estado sentado, desanduvo lo andado, y no lo encontró. Probablemente se le había caído en la casa de Mahone. Necesitaba su móvil y a pesar de que le parecía el peor momento para enfrentarse de nuevo al agente del FBI y se sentía hasta físicamente mal como si estuviera enfermo sólo de pensarlo, lo mejor era recuperarlo ahora que él estaba en casa, cualquiera sabía si al día siguiente estaría allí, a veces desaparecía semanas enteras.

Se armó de valor, suspiró profundamente y volvió a subir a su casa, llamó a la puerta: silencio. Llamó de nuevo, ahora dos veces, no se oía nada, llamó más veces, ninguna respuesta. Empezó a susurrar en la puerta: "Sr. Mahone, soy Steve, creo que me he dejado mi móvil ahí". Pero lo dejó, le iban a oír todos los vecinos y no quería que ninguno saliera a husmear. ¿Ya se habría dormido? Qué raro.

No podía irse sin su móvil. Sacó una tarjeta de crédito y rezó para Mahone no hubiese echado el cerrojo. Después de trastear con ella unos minutos la puerta se abrió. Estaba muy satisfecho de su habilidad, eso le dio entereza y entró con mucho sigilo y precaución, sorprender así a un agente del FBI como Mahone podía valerle accidentalmente un tiro en la cabeza. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, estaba oscuro, dijo en alta voz "Soy Steve, Sr. Mahone, he extraviado aquí mi móvil, ¿me oye?". Dio en la oscuridad con el interruptor y encendió la luz, allí estaba su móvil en el suelo, sobre la alfombra de la entrada, lo cogió y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuando una idea o premonición pasó por su mente.

Se dirigió al salón, él no había pasado nunca de allí, había una puerta entreabierta que él siempre pensó que daba al dormitorio, se asomó con cautela. Allí estaba Mahone sobre una amplia cama, parecía profundamente dormido, pero aún estaba completamente vestido. Vio el frasco de Midazolam entre sus dedos y le pareció entrever que faltaban más de la mitad de las pastillas. Le quitó cuidadosamente el frasco, corroboró lo que le parecía haber visto e inmediatamente empezó a mover a Mahone gritándole que despertara, pero éste parecía muerto.

Le entró auténtico pánico, se le puso el corazón en la boca, pero mantuvo la suficiente sangre fría para tomar su pulso, era muy lento, pero estaba vivo. No podía llamar a ningún hospital, si Mahone salía de ésta nunca se lo perdonaría, su trabajo en el FBI se iría con toda probabilidad a hacer puñetas, se descubriría su adicción y que… ¿había intentado suicidarse?, bueno ya pensaría sobre eso. Y luego estaba que él le había suministrado las pastillas y que había entrado de noche en una casa ajena y que la policía tenía un expediente de él no muy limpio, aunque nada grave, eso sí… No quería líos.

Llamó inmediatamente por el móvil a cierto médico que conocía bien y que hacía trabajitos como extracción de heridas de bala, coser navajazos o atender en casos de sobredosis sin hacer apenas preguntas, a cambio de que se le pagara bien. En realidad por cierto turbio asunto le habían retirado hacía algunos años la licencia para ejercer. Le explicó el caso por encima sin apenas aliento…

Debería ir a un hospital y que le hicieran un buen lavado de estómago… sí ya sé, si pudieras llevarlo a un hospital no me llamarías a mí. ¿Midazolam dices? ¿Dónde estáis? –le dijo el en otro tiempo respetado Dr. Sanders.

Steve le dio la dirección.

Vaya, ahora tienes amigos yonquis en barrios elegantes, jejeje, bromeó el médico con su vocecilla cascada al otro lado del móvil

¡Déjese ahora de chorradas, no sé si estará vivo cuando llegue!

Vamos, escúchame y no te pongas nervioso muchacho. Intenta despertarlo por todos los medios, zarandéalo, dale de bofetadas o mejor aún, mételo debajo de un chorro de agua bien fría, e intenta que vomite ¿me oyes?, dale lo que se te ocurra para que vomite, mientras más pastillas eche mejor. Yo ahora mismo voy para allá.

De acuerdo Sanders, pero por dios, dése mucha prisa…

Volvió a comprobar el pulso, era débil, muy débil, iba a darle de bofetadas como le había dicho el médico, por dios que se las merecía, pero no fue capaz. Lo cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo echó sobre sus hombros, tambaleando por el peso fue al cuarto de baño con él, allí le metió casi todo el cuerpo en la bañera con la cabeza hacia abajo y abriendo a tope el grifo de la ducha empezó a echarle chorros de agua helada por todo el cuerpo. Mahone pegó una especie de respingo y empezó a farfullar algo que no se entendía, Steve se alivió un poco, al menos parecía que reaccionaba un poco.

Cerró rápidamente el grifo y dejando allí a Mahone, fue como una exhalación a buscar la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico, nada, sólo muchas botellitas de agua mineral, Mahone tenía una dieta muy saludable, pensó irónico. Fue a los muebles: té, azúcar, café, sal… ¡eso es sal! Cogió la sal, un vaso y una cuchara grande y volvió literalmente corriendo al cuarto de baño. Allí estaba Mahone como le había dejado, prácticamente inconsciente, pegando tiritones y chorreando, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la bañera. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, le abrió la boca, y le metió una buena cucharada de sal y un vaso de agua detrás. La reacción no se hizo esperar, Mahone empezó a toser violentamente, Steve le dio la vuelta y le puso de nuevo con medio cuerpo metido en la bañera, empezaron las primeras violentas arcadas.

Vamos Sr. Mahone tiene que vomitar todo eso –le dijo Steve pensando en que tal vez le oía.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba entre toses y arcadas, Steve no se lo pensó dos veces y le metió los dedos en la boca presionando su lengua, empezó a vomitar en la bañera, agua salada y pastillitas azules, algunas algo deshechas ya. Volvió a repetir la operación de la cucharada de sal, esta vez aguantando como pudo la resistencia seminsconsciente de Mahone que no quería abrir la boca y además le daba manotazos intentando empujarle. Después de un pequeño rifirrafe volvió a vomitar más pastillas. Pero desde luego no lo veía mucho más despierto, volvió a abrir el grifo y echarle de nuevo chorros de agua fría, esta vez Mahone trataba de escabullírsele, Steve terminó tan empapado como el agente del FBI, el suelo parecía una laguna.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sonó el timbre, era Sanders, tendría unos sesenta años, era bajito, reseco y pelirrojo.

Bueno muchacho, al que había que duchar era a él, jejejeje.

Steve le hizo una mueca como para indicarle que no estaba para chistes.

¿Ha vomitado las pastillas?

Sí, creo que bastantes, pero sigue prácticamente inconsciente, aunque ya reacciona más que al principio.

¿Cómo le has hecho vomitar?

Con sal

¡Vaya! Muy ocurrente, eres un chico listo.

Habían llegado al baño, Sanders emitió un pequeño silbido.

¿Y este tipo tan elegante?, no parece uno de esos mafiosos o drogatas con los que se te ve normalmente.

No lo es, pero eso no es asunto suyo ¿no?

No –dijo Sanders encogiéndose de hombros.

Sacó una jeringuilla y una ampolla del bolsillo.

Anda Steve, ve quitándole la chaqueta y subiéndole la manga de la camisa. No sé la gracia que le va a hacer que te hayas cargado su traje de dos mil dólares, podías haberle quitado la chaqueta antes de meterle en el agua – comentó Sanders con una risita.

Al diablo el maldito traje… ¿Qué es eso que le va a poner?

Una especie de antídoto para el midazolam, por cierto, ¿de donde había sacado el midazolam?

¿Desde cuando haces tantas preguntas? – le espetó Steve con desgana.

Bah, en realidad no me importa.

Pues mejor.

Sanders buscó una vena y le puso la inyección en el brazo. Al cabo de un minuto o así, le tomó el pulso.

Bueno yo ya no tengo más que hacer aquí, este tipo está tiritando a lo mejor en vez de de una sobredosis de tranquilizantes se muere de una pulmonía. Quítale toda esa ropa mojada e intenta que entre en calor. Inicialmente si ha vomitado gran parte de las pastillas y con lo que le he inyectado no debe haber problemas, pero deberás controlar durante la noche cada 15 minutos o así su pulso, si baja de 45 pulsaciones por minuto, me llamas de nuevo. Lo suyo sería que estuviera monitorizado en un hospital pero, en fin…

Gracias Sanders, toma –se sacó unos cuantos billetes del bolsillo- pasado mañana te busco y te doy más.

Muy bien, sólo si el paciente se salva, jejejeje.

Steve volvió a hacer otra mueca de desagrado.

No tienes sentido del humor muchacho, jejejeje. Bueno ahí os dejo, que paséis buena noche, no te preocupes, conozco el camino, adiós.

Adiós Sanders.

Inmediatamente se puso a atender a Mahone. Tenía razón Sanders, estaba helado y tiritando, comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente mientras le desvestía. Intentaba por todos los medios ser totalmente aséptico y respetuoso con la desnudez de Mahone, no le parecía digno de él aprovecharse de la situación para dar gusto a sus deseos y sus más bajos instintos.

Comprobó la temperatura del agua: lo más caliente posible sin que quemara y sumergió a Mahone en el agua después de un difícil ejercicio de equilibrio y de fuerza durante el cual quedó poca superficie del cuerpo desnudo de Mahone que Steve no hubiera tocado y no con fines libidinosos muy a su pesar. Aunque eso no quita que su libido se disparara. Allí estuvo unos cinco minutos sujetando a Mahone del brazo para que no resbalara y sumergiera la cabeza dentro del agua, seguía inconsciente o dormido, no sabía a ciencia cierta.

No le iba a tocar (bueno sólo lo estrictamente necesario para vestirle y demás), pero eso no le impedía recrear su vista, no iba a ser tan idiota cómo para mirar para otro lado, máxime cuando sus ojos se iban irremediablemente a lo que había entre la mancha de vello azafranado de su entrepierna. ¡Maldita sea! –farfulló- Era aún más hermoso de lo que había imaginado en sus fantasías.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Le dolía la garganta como si hubiera pasado un ejército por ella y a duras penas lograba enfocar su visión, cuando al fin lo consiguió, lo primero que acertó a ver fue a Steve dormido en una butaca al lado de la cama. A pesar de que le iba a estallar la cabeza del dolor se dio cuenta que Steve llevaba puesto un viejo chándal suyo. Tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos, le ardían. ¡Díos, cómo le pesaba la cabeza! Intentó moverse; en ese momento Steve despertó de repente y le sonrió.

¡Vaya! ¡Ya se ha despertado! No sabe cómo me alegro.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le contestó Mahone en voz baja y algo ronca.

¿Que qué hago aquí? ¡Bonita pregunta!, ha estado apunto de irse para el otro barrio y me dice que qué hago aquí… -Steve había pasado de la alegría inicial a cierta ofendida irritación.

¿De qué estás hablando?

¿No lo recuerda? ¿No recuerda haber tomado unas cuantas pastillas más de la cuenta?

No sé cuantas pastillas tomé…

Ufff –suspiró Steve- pues tenga más cuidado la próxima vez porque lo mismo no tiene tanta suerte.

¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

¡Ja! ¿Que qué ha ocurrido exactamente? –Steve movía la cabeza hacia los lados, no sabía por donde empezar.

¿Vas a repetir mis preguntas en tono sarcástico durante todo el día o me vas a explicar lo que ha pasado? –le dijo Mahone, ya impaciente, a pesar de que no recordaba haberse encontrado tan mal en su vida.

Perdí mi móvil y luego resultó que se me había caído aquí en su casa. Volví a por él y como no abría la puerta, entré. Encontré mi móvil y también le encontré a usted inconsciente. Creo que aproximadamente debió tomarse medio frasco de pastillas. Si no llamo a un médico y se las hago vomitar, creo que no estaría ahora mismo aquí.

¿A un médico?

No se preocupe, es de confianza y además ni siquiera sabe quién es usted.

Tal vez me pasé con las pastillas… -dijo Mahone como si de repente le viniera algo a la mente.

Indudablemente –cabeceó asintiendo Steve.

Mahone apartó las sábanas para levantarse, se incorporó y se puso en pie tambaleándose un poco. Steve se levantó solícito a ayudarle intentando agarrarle. Pero Mahone le hizo un gesto con la mano apartándole.

¿Dónde va?

Al baño, y déjame puedo ir solo perfectamente, creo que has cumplido sobradamente ya con tus labores de enfermera improvisada. –dijo haciendo una mueca burlona.

Steve volvió a la butaca un tanto cabizbajo. De repente Mahone se paró en la puerta del baño, se giró y dijo:

¿Porqué llevo puesto este pijama, quién me lo ha puesto?

Yo Sr. Mahone, estaba empapado y tiritando… -balbució Steve.

¿Porqué estaba empapado?

El médico me dijo que intentara reanimarle con chorros de agua fría…

Mahone bajó la vista y tiró de la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama.

Veo que eres un muchacho muy metódico, también me has cambiado los calzoncillos… -dijo Mahone enarcando una ceja. Su voz era entre amenazadora e irónica.

Ya le he dicho que estaba empapado y helado de frío, le bañé luego en agua caliente… -contestó Steve casi aterrado con un hilo de voz.

Ya… - dijo Mahone dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Steve empezó ponerse furioso ¡¿pero qué se creía?! Encima que le había prácticamente salvado la vida. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Era intolerable… Pero esta vez no se quedaría callado como un ratoncillo asustado, por mucho que le costara le dejaría las cosas claras a Mahone, estaba harto de que le tratara de aquella manera despreciativa y que además se permitiera interrogarle de aquella manera sobre lo que le había puesto y porqué, después de la nochecita que le había dado.

Claro que también era verdad que estas circunstancias habían sido las que le había permitido no sólo pasar algún tiempo a su lado y que le debiera estar ahora con vida, sino también tenerle de aquella manera a su entera merced, en sus manos…, aunque él no se hubiera aprovechado de la situación, era lo mejor que le había pasado desde hacia mucho tiempo. Estaba empezando a desinflarse su cólera. Comenzó a pensar que tampoco podía recriminarle esas sospechas a Mahone, después de todo ¿no le había confesado la noche anterior que le amaba y se había abalanzado sobre él? Era normal que pensara mal de él…

Se levantó y se dio una vuelta por el dormitorio, intentando dar coherencia a sus pensamientos. Se quedó mirando su imagen reflejada en un espejo, el chándal de Mahone le quedaba un poco largo. De todos modos, se dijo, hablaría con Mahone y lo haría con firmeza, le haría saber que le molestaba su desconfianza. Volvió a mirarse atentamente en el espejo para darse ánimos. Era un muchacho de aspecto agradable y bien parecido, de facciones correctas y hermosos ojos entre verdes y dorados sombreados por unas espesas y oscuras pestañas.

En eso salió Mahone del cuarto de baño, le miró de reojo y se sentó en la cama de espaldas a él.

Mira Steve, te agradezco lo que has hecho, aún no sé muy bien cómo llegué a tomarme tantas pastillas, pensaré en ello, ¿sabes? –añadió haciendo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa- no estoy pasando por los mejores días de mi vida –hizo una pausa. Steve contuvo el aliento, era la primera vez que Mahone le hablaba de esa manera, casi en tono confidente, no quería interrumpirle, quería que siguiera.

Bueno, creo que ya has hecho demasiado, puedes marcharte, me encuentro mucho mejor…

¡Dios! ¡le estaba despidiendo! ¡no iba a marcharse así como así!

Sr. Mahone –le interrumpió- quisiera que me permitiera decirle algo.

Bien, adelante.

Sólo quiero asegurarle, y espero que me crea, que a pesar de lo que le confesé ayer, no me he aprovechado en absoluto de las circunstancias y que le he guardado el máximo respeto. Le doy mi palabra.

De acuerdo Steve, te creo, gracias –contestó Mahone muy serio.

Oiga no tengo nada que hacer, no me importa quedarme aquí un poco más por si me necesita…

Steve…

¡Oh vamos! Sé que está mejor, tal vez no me necesite, pero se quedará aquí solo y ¿qué hará? ¿no le dará ningún pronto raro de nuevo? – dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Mahone sonrió tristemente.

No me voy a atracar de pastillas de nuevo, no te preocupes.

¿Y la pistola?

¿Qué pasa con la pistola?

Usted es del FBI ¿tendrá pistola no?

Pues claro ¿a qué viene eso? – dijo Mahone mirando a Steve con extrañeza, pero de repente se le hizo la luz.

Ah, ya veo, temes que me pegue un tiro…

Sr. Mahone…

Pues ¿sabes? No sería una mala idea, no, en absoluto.

No diga eso…

Tal vez sea el único modo… -siguió Mahone, como hablando para sí mismo, como si Steve no estuviera allí.

Si estuviera seguro que con eso arreglaba todo… - continuó abstraído.

¡Eh! ¡eh! No sé en qué está metido ni que problemas tiene, pero eso no es nunca una solución. – dijo alarmado Steve y añadió.

Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle, porqué no me cuenta qué pasa, las cosas tienen solución, ya sabe que puede contar conmigo.

Mahone le miró casi divertido pero inmediatamente el dolor atravesó su mirada.

¡Ah, pobre muchacho! Es conmovedor tu ofrecimiento, pero no puedes ayudarme.

Sé que no soy nada pero tal vez…

Nadie puede ayudarme Steve.

Steve habría jurado que al decirle esto se le había empañado la mirada. Su adorado Mahone tan vulnerable y abatido, podía sentir su dolor y desesperación. Su mano estaba apoyada en el borde la cama, Steve posó la suya encima y notó como Mahone se tensaba por unos instantes.

Mahone se había sorprendido al notar la mano del muchacho sobre la suya, su instinto inicial había sido apartarla, pero la mano de Steve era suave y cálida y hacía tanto tiempo que nadie había puesto así su mano sobre la suya, era tranquilizador. Desde lo de Shales y su divorcio de Pam, se había olvidado de lo que era el contacto humano. Le miró con interés por primera vez desde que le conocía, era un muchacho agradable, incluso guapo, no entendía muy bien todavía que hacía allí desviviéndose por él. Él no merecía nada de esto.

Steve notó esa mirada particular de Mahone sobre él y le recorrió el cuerpo como una fiebre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Algo inquieto, Mahone se levantó de repente, Steve le siguió como si tuviera un resorte, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, a Steve la presencia física tan cercana del agente del FBI le resultaba abrumadora, para Mahone la proximidad del joven era embarazosa y desconcertante. Entonces Steve le abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, el cuerpo de Mahone se atiesó pero no hizo ademán de separarse, las manos del muchacho bajo el pijama acariciaban su espalda y sentía su pesada respiración en el cuello, era muy agradable, demasiado.

¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que esto pasara? En su cabeza había un enorme lío… Él no había tenido nunca ninguna duda sobre su completa heterosexualidad, nunca había tenido siquiera curiosidad por las relaciones homosexuales, ni se había sentido ni remotamente atraído por ningún hombre ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de aquella manera al contacto y a las caricias de Steve? ¿Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer? No podía pensar, no podía responderse a estas preguntas mientras tuviera las manos de Steve vagando por su cuerpo, mientras tuviera el cálido cuerpo de Steve pegado al suyo…

Se oyó a sí mismo suspirar como reacción a los pequeños besos que Steve depositaba con dulzura en su cuello, a Steve este suspiro le sonó a música celestial y no se podía creer que estuviera pasando lo que estaba pasando. Esto le animó y enseguida estaba recorriendo con su lengua ese ansiado cuello. Había llegado trazando caricias con sus manos a los moldeados y firmes hombros de Mahone y con la lengua detrás de su oreja, por el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y el gemido salido de lo más profundo de su garganta debía ser un punto erógeno del agente.

A Steve le daba vueltas la cabeza, embriagado por el calor, el aroma y la excitación de Mahone. Se pegaba y se restregaba contra su cuerpo y le era difícil manejar la explosión de sensaciones que recorría cada centímetro de su ser. Explorando con su boca la exquisita línea de su mandíbula, llegó hasta sus labios entreabiertos, las bocas se juntaron, los alientos se mezclaron, las manos de Steve habían salido de debajo del pijama de Mahone y ahora sujetaban su cabeza mientras saqueaba su boca como un sediento un vaso de agua, entrelazando sus dedos en la nuca entre su pelo. Steve besaba bien, lo sabía y aplicaba toda su maestría inspirado por aquella deliciosa boca.

La mente de Mahone estaba aún en estado de perplejidad, mientras su cuerpo le traicionaba y respondía anhelante a la situación. Tenía los ojos cerrados, Steve sabía bien y besaba muy bien, fácilmente hubiera podido imaginar que le estaba besando una chica sino fuera por la erección del muchacho pegada a su muslo, pero sorprendentemente y aunque su cabeza le pusiera objeciones, esto no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario le hacía sentirse más electrizado. Este cúmulo de sensaciones, este ardor, este deseo incontenible que producía un extraño vacío en su estómago, hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo sentía.

El beso se rompió ante la necesidad de tomar aire. Steve miró a la cara del agente, tenía los ojos cerrados y los pómulos enrojecidos, le desabotonó la camisa del pijama y la resbaló por sus hombros y sus brazos hasta que cayó al suelo, ya había visto su torso pero no por ello dejó de admirarlo de nuevo por unos instantes: la piel pálida, esbelto pero con músculos firmes y delicadamente marcados y los pezones pequeños y rosados. Anhelaba sentir aquella piel sedosa contra la suya, no esperó más y se sacó la parte de arriba del chándal por la cabeza. Y entonces se encontró que Mahone había abierto los ojos y el azul cristalino de su mirada le dejó allí clavado, le pareció que una ligera mueca divertida vagaba por sus labios.

Mahone le puso las manos en las caderas y atrayéndolo hacía sí atrapó sus labios, besándole, el mero hecho de la iniciativa de Mahone, de su lengua tanteando su boca, fue demasiado para el pobre Steve, un gemido más parecido a un grito salió de su garganta, mientras reanudaba casi furiosamente la fricción de su entrepierna contra el muslo del agente. Las manos del muchacho navegaban por el pecho y el estómago de Mahone y sus labios comenzaron a descender lenta y suavemente por el cuello hasta llegar a los pezones ya excitados del agente, éste perdido en la bruma del placer físico, ya no pensaba en la conveniencia o no de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan embriagador… su cabeza daba vueltas mientras la boca y la lengua de Steve en sus pezones y las manos en su vientre enviaban oleadas de fuego a su sexo.

Luego Steve se arrodilló y comenzó a lamer su ombligo, su vientre y siguió más abajo, hasta su entrepierna, allí hundió su rostro, su respiración ardiente y acelerada contra la erección del agente a través del fino tejido del pijama, éste bajó sus manos hasta la cabeza del muchacho, sin ejercer ninguna presión, sólo acariciando suavemente su oscuro pelo.

Steve no aguantó más y sin contemplaciones bajó los pantalones del pijama y la ropa interior de Mahone, saltando su miembro fuera, erguido y de un tono rosado más oscuro que el de sus pezones. Delicadamente Steve lamió su punta, para luego engullirlo poco a poco hasta que consiguió ávidamente abarcar toda su longitud, moviendo su boca arriba y abajo, saboreando con fruición ese miembro de generosas proporciones que tanto había ansiado. Steve miró hacia arriba y aún le enardeció más ver a Mahone que gemía voluptuosamente, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

¡¡Díos mío, aquel hombre le volvía loco y él estaba viviendo un sueño tan tórrido que jamás imaginó que se haría realidad!! Su entrepierna iba a explotar, comenzó a acariciarse con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba los testículos de aquel hombre que de forma totalmente inesperada él estaba gozando, su boca seguía chupando con devoción, tal vez demasiada, Mahone se quejaba suavemente, aflojó el ritmo un poco, tampoco quería que terminara la diversión tan pronto.

Steve se puso en pie, y mientras continuaba acariciando a Mahone con la mano volvió a besarle, éste le correspondió casi con entusiasmo, llevando también titubeante su mano hacia la virilidad del muchacho, que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su sangre fría para no derramarse en ese momento allí mismo, tal era la excitación que le producía la más mínima iniciativa del agente. Entre besos Steve alcanzó a susurrar en su oído algo sobre la cama, que Mahone entendió como que se tumbara en la cama, eso hizo, Steve se puso sobre él, y quedaron los dos cuerpos desnudos, restregándose uno contra el otro, besándose, lamiéndose, acariciándose. Mahone de manera un tanto tímida eso sí, aún no sabía muy bien cómo manejar lo que estaba pasando y se dejaba llevar por Steve que sin duda era más experto que él en este tipo de relaciones.

A horcajadas sobre el agente, Steve fue deslizándose poco a poco sobre el tenso miembro de Mahone, éste tuvo que contener un grito cuando sintió que penetraba en aquel apretado y caliente agujero, esta sobreexcitación era sofocante. Steve jadeaba como un loco bajando lentamente, sentía como si el culo le fuera a explotar, una embriagadora mezcla entre dolor y placer exquisito. Él estaba habituado a ello pero las parejas sexuales que había tenido no habían estado tan bien dotadas y se le estaba haciendo deliciosa y intensamente largo. Finalmente empalado sobre la gran erección de Mahone, Steve comenzó a moverse, el ardor, la pasión desenfrenada del muchacho se hacía sofocante para Mahone que gemía y movía sus caderas contra aquel trasero en el que estaba enterrado y que le estaba produciendo un placer y una lujuria que raras veces había experimentado. Había agarrado a Steve por los muslos y le ayudaba en la rítmica precisión de sus movimientos, Steve también gemía, casi gritaba y se retorcía, quería sentir a Mahone dentro de lo más profundo de su ser, abarcarle insondable y plenamente.

Aquello no podía durar mucho más, ambos estaban en un grado de sobrexcitación insoportable. El cuerpo de Steve se tensó, sus gemidos se convirtieron en un suave y prolongado quejido y su semen salió a borbotones de su miembro sobre el vientre y el pecho de Mahone, ante esta visión éste no pudo más, su cuerpo se estremeció y se corrió dentro de Steve que aún en la nebulosa de su orgasmo gozó de la liquida calidez que sintió en su interior, derrumbándose sobre aquel hombre al que aún ahíto de placer seguía ansiando.

Unos quince o veinte minutos después Steve despertó, se había quedado dormido sobre Mahone, éste dormía profundamente, parecía totalmente liberado de tensiones, los peculiares y hermosos rasgos de su rostro distendidos, tan en paz, parecía más joven… Steve sonrió, le alegraba verle así y sobre todo le satisfacía ser él el artífice de esa serenidad que veía ahora en su cara. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle, se vistió y se marchó, dejando una notita a Mahone sobre la mesilla de noche:

"Yo también soy un adicto, gracias por proporcionarme esta dosis"


End file.
